Naloxadorm
Naloxodorm is he that seeks balance in all thing of the world, undoing those who would gather too much power, and aiding those who lack the strength to fight for themselves. He does this regardless of morals or ethics, as likely to aid a demon in killing an angel as he is to help topple a tyrant king. Though some may his actions drastic and erratic, those who serve him know that he works for a higher cause, maintaining the cosmic alignment, caring not for who will be displeased in the grant scheme of things, for all that matters is that the world and those in it are in balance. * Other Names: The Envoy of Balance * Rank of Deity: 1 * Symbol: Cube upon one of its side (various forms) * Places Worshiped: Salamandure, Ny'sheeba * Home Plane: The Outlands * Alignment: True Neutral * Portfolio: Balance, Knowledge, Crafting, Magic * Worshipers: Ambassadors, Crafters, Wizards * Cleric Alignments: Any Neutral (NG, LN, TN, CN, NE) * Domains: Balance, Travel, Knowledge ** Sub-Domains: None * Favoured Weapon: Chain-Hammer Dogma Naloxodorm teaches his worshippers to go out into the world and find imbalance and address it with the skills they have been given. Most young and inexperienced worshippers focuses on small domestic matters, but those who have gained power will strive to use their abilities to court kings, and negotiate with dragons, always ready to bring down their wrath if need be. Common Worshippers Those who seek a greater understanding of the world or who may have been disillusioned by the so greater called greater faiths, in their single minded drive for perfection. This mostly includes wizards and bards who take no moral stance on the world, and who understand that the more you learn, the more you realise the truth is no one faith or government is right, but all are needed for the world to work The Church in the World There are very few churches of Naloxodorm yet, as most other powers in the world, from other faiths to monarchies and the like fear that if they to grow to power, the servants of Nalodorm will come calling with intentions to either bring them down or aid their enemies. In the more isolated parts of the world, mostly in the desert wastes or ruins of fallen kingdoms, those who are not governed by large bodies or who have suffered from the grant conflicts between them that tore their lands apart, there have been some small sanctuaries built, usually what appear to be pyramids but a true Naloxites know this is merely a half burried cube on it side. These are used as recepticals of knowledge and faith, where all those who respect the Balance and do not seek to use knowledge for their own power or glory, can learn a greater understanding of the universe, and spread that knowledge to restore wrongs in the world. Most of these places are hard to find and once found even harder to get into, often appearing to have no doors or obvious entrances. Gaining egress into these sanctuaries is often a test of ones intent and balance of the soul and mind. Once inside though, they may be lucky to find a Cube of Nalox, great spinning cubes that can store and reveal knowledge to those who are worthy. Due to his low worshippers in the world these places are rarely attended by clerics for a long time, but are often guarded by beings, tests, and traps of all king to ween out those of a too driven mind and soul (extreme alignments). Scriptures His most famous text is the Auxinium Statere, the fabled Teleport Tome, a book of mystery and seeming riddles that once a section is understood and untraveled teleports the reader with the book to a location in the world. This location is said to be a place of great importance in the future or the past, and if they reader can understand its reason and or past the a test, will great knowledge and power on Naloxodorm and then be teleported to another place for another test and lesson. This keeps happening until they fail a test, and which point the book leaves them and seeks out another worthy in the world to spread their faith, leaving the previous owner where they are to carry on their work and hopefully continue to live a life of balance and spread the faith to others. Codes * No sides should truly win nor lose, for each requires the other. * Do not be afraid to act against yourself. * Few problems are unsolvable through good counsel. * Aid the weak that they may become to strength you oppose. * The unbalancable scales are oft best swung. * Be not afraid to travel through darkness, nor use its tools. * A polished surface reflects all facets of the issue. Do's and Dont's * How the faith handles these common issues: * All things in moderation, or by necessity. Penances Redress excess with abstinence, whilst the stubbornly joyless must seek the pleasures they’ve denied themselves. Those who veer into righteousness must sully themselves, whilst those who harbour too much darkness must bring light to the world. Clergy How his clerics look and behave. Appearance Opposing colours (Black/White, Blue/Orange, Gold/Silver) or close to opposite ones often over robes of grey. Behavior Informal and imperious, a cleric of Naloxadorm is never expected but feels as though they were always there. Duties of the Priesthood Seek out imbalance and repair it when found. If none can be found then seek knowledge that you shall be better prepared. Clerics are expected to exert moderate personal freedom in exercising their powers and obeying their responsibilities. Title'''s '''and Rank * Lay Worshipers *# Facet - Crafters and Orators *## Requirements: Neutral Alignment (Command +0) * Clerics *# Gauger - Seek out imbalance and attempt to address it via non drastic measures. *## Requirements: Neutral Alignment, 1st level cleric magic (Command +1) *# Counterweights - Takes any measure necessary to destroy imbalance, extreme measures are possible. *## Requirements: Neutral Alignment, 3rd level cleric magic (Command +2) link to rules * Special Orders ** Calibrator- Internal justice, brings clerics that have fallen form balance back to the centre. *** Requirements: Neutral Alignment, Chosen by Naloxodorm in some way(Command +0), link to rules S'ayings and Practices' * Little things clerics of the faith do regularly * To maintain their faith and not displease thier god Beliefs and Customs Odd things those of the faith think * “Balance is power.” * Spinning tops are frequently used as meditation or contemplation aids. * “Let your enemies be as dust in the wind.” * Lizards and Lions are held in high regard. * When all your magic is gone, you’ve still got legs and a big stick. * Magic carpets are viewed as distasteful. * A doorbell should not be rung more than once a day. * Do not anger the rivers nor the sea. * Respect guardians even as you evade them. * Be not afraid to subcontract. Or be subcontracted yourself. * Walk the path required, even if destiny objects. * Be wary of those who speak from the shadows. * A building with no doors can be entered by those who are needed. * If you can’t find what you need, make it. * Make deals freely, but give nothing away you’ve no wish to lose. * Break rules,to find those that need repair. * Travel far, in the fewest steps. * The best should rise, and those who have risen should not shy away from challenges. * Blessed are the races gifted with craftsmanship. * To dream of the cube is to receive instruction. * Salt the drying well, that it may lead you to water. * Make friends as you make enemies, though they may be the same person. Terminology What this faith often refers to things as in their church and perception * Reflection - The soul. * Weighing - A ceremonial passing of judgement performed by the Calibrator. * Integrated - To be made a member of the faith, those that are excommunicated suffer the alternative fate. Cleric Training Early training is academic in nature, priests are expected to be knowledgeable and capable, mainly research augmented alongside combat training. Training is considered complete when they are either, hired to resolve an issue or if the priesthood deems their skills necessary. The counterweights are monks trained in combat and teleportation, frequently following the dimensional dervish feat tree to deadly effect. Regardless all cleric are encouraged to mix their duties with levity and hobbies. Those clerics who’s leaning pull them away from true balance (NE/NG/CN/LN) are paired with a cleric of opposite inclination to carry out their duties. Quests A quest could be to aid in the emancipation of an over oppressed people, or to stamp out an over zealous rebellion. Sometimes it is sufficient to merely bring an imbalance to light and allow the people opportunity to remedy it themselves. When imbalance does not present itself readily clerics are encouraged to offer their services to those who would hire them, but remain ever watchful for imbalance. Prayers What their prayers are like * “As the scales shall hang.” a prayer usually said as a farewell amongst worshippers. * (OTHERS TO BE ADDED) Temples Churches of Naloxadorm typically take the shape of an angled cube in some form, but whilst their exteriors are sharp and angular their interiors are largely devoid of corners and instead consist of rounded surfaces wherever possible. The churches make liberal use of mirrored surfaces, but always positioned that no double reflections are possible, lest the soul of the viewer become trapped. Fragments Smaller churches of Naloxodorm, always existing in pairs representing opposed ends of an alignment axis. Fulcrums Larger churches with sufficient worshippers to incorporate all four of the opposed alignments. Such churches are where the training of clerics is performed. Holy Sites Places of great worship or holy significance to the god Each listed With a brief description Rites Holy acts the clerics are often asked to do * The Reflectance ** Worshippers who find themselves in turmoil or self doubt observe the ritual of reflectance . Meditating in front of a mirror they alternatingly vocalise each aspect of the problem before them until a resolution is determined. * The Hammers Balance ** Clerics in the field use their chain hammers as impromptu scales, casting the chain over a suitable object and attempting to determine divine guidance from their balance. Holy Days Naloxadorm teaches of no particular day of the week being sacred, but a number of yearly festivals are celebrated: * The Vancium Delagatorum ** A grand festival of competition, followers are encouraged to compete in challenges of skill and power, an opportunity to demonstrate their skills both to those in the church and those that may seek the to hire the church’s priests. * The Reversal ** A day where higher ranking church members are made available to aid those below them. * The Day of Scales ** A very sacred day, upon which members of the church take note of any major imbalanced acts they have performed in the year and attempt to find an act in its opposition amongst their colleagues. Those that do are absolved of any sense of guilt. Parables Naloxodorm and the Great Games * Naloxodorm came to a land ruled by lizards where men were slaves, and saw this great injustice. He did not liberate the humans though, instead he allowed them to prove their worth to the lizard people by creating a great series of trials and games competing with the lizard over lords, with all those who won gaining respect among the civilised lizardfolk but those who failed to be forever treated as animals to them. ** The lesson here is that one cannot simply given power to the weak to adress balance, but must simply give them the means to prove it themselves. The Balance of the Existnce * In his exploration of existance, Naloxodorm come to the center of the universe and found beings of pure balance there. They did not believe a being not themselves could ever understand what balance was in the universe and so gave him an impossible test to create a replica of how the universe world, from the Inner Planes of Fire and Water, to the Great Beyond of Celestia and Avernus. All this was done but him by hos own hand and no magic - for it is said in the centre of the universe there is no magic to be hand - buthe Beings of Balance said there was something missing, as this universe was too balance and perfect, and that was not the way of things, and so added the last piece to his great diorama - himself. ** The lesson here is that an empty world is balanced and perfect, but the acts and deeds of man and its ilk are what brings imbalance to existence, and why it is only by the acts of the same that such a thing can be restored. Naloxodorm and the Gnomish God * In a time of great strife in the world, Naloxodorm sought the knowledge of Creation through words alone, and so sought of one of great goodness and also creation, Garl Glittergold. Garl said he would only teach these words to him if he would make something that would bring great goodness to the world, and so with his aid, Naloxodorm created a great ore that was said to be able to able take great harm from anything and then make thme immune to after and suffering. Heralds and Allies Powerful beings History and Legends A known history of the god, and maybe their origin and or asscention With some Legends Written in their own sections Relics of the God Nalox cubes Heavily enchanted cubes, each taller than a man, that act as reliquaries of knowledge. Access to the knowledge within is granted to those who pass the tests offered by the guardians bound to each cube. Assuming the tests are passed any question that the knowledge within the cube can answer is answered, if the user can in turn provide new knowledge to the cube. Game Rules New domains, spells, equipment etc. for the faith Requirements (optional) * Intelligence 13, Linguistics 1 Rank Class Skill Alterations * Class skill additions and absences Bonus Feat Options * Options for starting Characters Spells * New Spells * And Spell list links Archetypes * Archetype, what they do and are called, as well as a link Prestige Classes * Prestige Class, what they do and are called, as well as a link New Domain Balance Domain This Domain belongs to those who believe in keeping balance in the world. Balance Domain Powers Touch of Balance (Sp): You can touch a willing creature as a standard action, infusing it with the power of divine balance giving them a bonus equal half your cleric level to attack rolls, skill checks, ability checks, and saving throws for 1 round. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. Weapon of Evil (Su): At 8th level, you can give a weapon touched either the holy, unholy, axiomatic, or anarchic special weapon quality for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your cleric level, based on the targets alignment. If the target is True Neutral this power is chosen based on the first person they attack, becoming the opposite of that persons alignment. You can use this ability once per day at 8th level, and an additional time per day for every four levels beyond 8th. Balance Domain Spells Make Whole: Repairs an object. Calm Emotions: Calms creatures, negating emotion effects. Clarity of Mind: Grants +4 bonus on saves involving charm, compulsion, and glamer spells; reduces glamer miss chance by 10 %. Dismissal: Forces a creature to return to native plane. Sanctuary, Mass: One touched creature/two levels can't be attacked, and can't attack. Banishment: Banishes 2 HD/level of extraplanar creatures. Word of Balance: Kills, paralyzes, weakens, or nauseates nonneutral creatures. Protection from Spells: Confers +8 resistance bonus. Weighed in the Balance: Harms or heals creatures within 30 feet of you.